The Starli Shooting and Revival
by 0ctoGirl
Summary: Kind of like Frozen, but Splatoon. May have Greatest Showman parodies I haven't decided yet. Takes place in Earth B. After a mass shooting of a single family by octolings, the one survivor thought to be dead must put together a puzzle to find her missing brother and sister. A tragic story with a happy ending. POST OCTO EXPANSION
1. Inktroduction

It was an ordinary day in Inkopolis. Turf War was full of excited squids, Ranked was as challenging as ever, and everyone was fine. Rose walked toward a manhole, and, when no one was looking, slipped through to Octo Canyon.

She exited through a second manhole. The now yellow inkling ran to a gray and green inkling and a black and pink inkling. "Hi Marie. Hey Callie. Got your text. What's up?" Marie smiled. 'Remember how I always told you about my grandfather , Agent 3 and 3.5? "

"Aren't 3 and 3.5 twins"

"Yes, that's why they aren't 3 and 4. Two 3s would be confusing."

" so what about them? "

"I found Gramps in a chat room with some apparently New members, so they will be here soon."

Rose stared at Marie. "How soon?"

"10 minutes"

"Oh, carp. Marie! My suit's stained and I smell funny! Couldn't you have texted me sooner?"

Callie, who had been quiet, piped up. "Four, just wash it in the cabin and take a shower. The laundry here doesn't take long."

"Ok"

Rose went inside and tossed her Hero Jacket into the laundry. She set the color dial in the shower to yellow, took a shower, and redressed into the Hero Suit. When she came out, Marie and Callie were talking to other squids. There was a light blue girl, a green boy, an old dude, an Octoling girl and... Off the Hook?! Rose stopped in her tracks, surprised. Everyone was looking at her. She blushed and looked around. The light blue girl looked curiously at Rose. "Why do I feel like i've seen you before?" She commented. Callie turned. "Alaska, this is Rose, AKA Agent 4. Four, this is Alaska, also known as Agent 3. The green inkling is Cloro, also known as Agent 3.5, and the older dude in the middle of a rap battle is Cap'n Cuttlefish, our Gramps. He can tell you about everyone else."

Cuttlefish finished the rap battle and eyed Four. "Who you be, bucko?"

moved toward Callie to make room on the bench. "Gramps, this is Agent 4. Remind me to tell you the story later. Right now, Four, Callie, and I needs to know who the new recruits are."

He sat on the bench. "Girls, come here!" Off the Hook and the Octoling hurried over. Captain Cuttlefish motioned to the Octoling Girl with light skin and amber eyes. "This is Agent 8." The Octoling Girl waved slowly, but Rose looked for a way to escape. Callie noticed her fidgeting and held her arm tight. "Four, she's not like the Octolings you're use to. You don't need to be scared." Rose's arm was not released for the whole time Agent 8 was there. Rose was practically handcuffed to Callie. She had no weapons and no way to escape without hurting Callie. Captain Cuttlefish went on to introduce Pearl and Marina. Marina was a bit shy, probably because she was standing a few feet away from the Squid Sisters. Rose tried chatting with Alaska and Cloro and they decided to get together to play turf war tomorrow afternoon. At the end of the day, Pearl, Marina, Alaska, and Cloro left for Inkopolis. Marie came towards Rose. Hey Four, can Eight stay with you for a bit? She already has some money to buy food and gear for herself, and she promises to be good. Rose disagreed. "I can't," she thought. "It'll unveil my secret." "Sorry, Marie" she replied. Marie sighed. "Ok, but I hope you realize what it could mean to her. Rose apologized and left, not realizing that Callie, Marie, Alaska, and Cloro had gotten together and were following her.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Rose walked in a path. She walked past multiple apartment complexes and looked around. Not seeing anyone, she dove into the bushes and entered a graveyard. She ignored the graves and walked to the back section. Marie gasped and Callie put a hand over her cousin's mouth. "She's headed for the Starli family graves!" Marie whispered. Alaska and Cloro looked at each other. Rose spent a few minutes by the graves, then went right toward a hill. Laying on the ground, she used a burst bomb to hit an ink switch hidden by dirt. She entered. "Home sweet home."


	3. Inkvestigation

A few hours later, Rose left her "home". Marie, Callie, Alaska, and Cloro unlocked the secret ink switch and went inside. Callie gasped. "This is her home?" Cloro was surprised. "It's so small. There is hardly any room for the four of us in here. Her bed must be this sleeping bag." Alaska examined the kitchen. "Small is right. She has wood here so this must be her cooking and heat source. Nothing else he- oh?" Another ink switch. Alaska showed Callie and Marie, then she and Cloro left. Marie shot the ink switch and a compartment opened to reveal a small book. The back reported, "if found, return to Inklie Starli" Marie looked at her cousin. "She must have been friends with Inklie or something." A rustling was heard, and the Squid Sisters took the journal and left.

**Sorry these past two chapters were short! They will be longer soon! Until next time...**

**Stay Fresh!**


	4. Missing Journal

Rose entered her home. She held her dualies tight and looked around cautiously, certain she had heard movement a moment ago. Not seeing any sign of robbers, she checked her secret compartment to be sure. The journal was missing. Rose closed the compartment, lay down between her sleeping bag and blanket, and cried herself to sleep.

**Yeah Yeah, another short chapter. The next one is her dream about a bad memory from her life! Stay Fresh!**


	5. Memories: Party of Horror

Inklie Rose Starli slipped her journal and new Splat Dualies into her New shoulder bag. "Happy birthday, Inklie!" Her family called. Inklie was turning 12 so a celebration was being held at her house. Her 9 aunts and uncles were there, along with her sister, her parents, and her 22 cousins. However, the sky began to get dark. She looked at her father. "Dad..." Inklie called in attempt to earn her father. It was too late. The house exploded in flame. Cheers turned to screams. Inklie heard gunshots and ran, but the creatures stacking were faster. One caught Inklie by the shirt, pulled her back, and forced her to sit while another messed with her tentacles. The creatures had black tentacles with kelp in them, metal crop tops and boots, silver goggles, and strange magenta ink. Inklie felt her tentacles being released and a splattershot being pressed on her back. "Anything to say, kid?" Inklie remembered something. She used her squid form and escaped, then pulled out her Splat Dualies. She shot the Octoling and Super Jumped away just in time to see the last Starli family member (aside from her) being shot to death.


	6. Memories: Inkopolis News Flash

Alaska and Cloro were twins. They even have the same dreams!

The twins had just successfully completed a Ranked Battle in Inkopolis Plaza. The Great Zapfish's was back, everyone was happy. Cloro pulled out his saxophone and checked the notifications. He saw one from the day before. "Inklie's birthday" it read. " Oh, carp. Yesterday was Inklie's birthday!" Alaska appeared to have noticed the same thing. "I wonder if it was a happy birthday." They noticed a large crowd near the Inkpaper stand. "What's going on?" They asked. Inkopolis News began just then.

C: "Hold on to your tentacles!"

M: "It's Inkopolis News time!"

C: "Check out the Turf Wa-"

M: "Callie, forget the stages for a sec. THIS JUST IN!"

Cloro could tell from Marie's tone and expression that something was wrong.

M: "An entire family seems to have been murdered in a matter of minutes! Someone must have been really mad..."

Alaska recognized the culprits easily. Elite Octolings. If they had only gone after one specific family, they wanted revenge for something. But what?

C: "Who were the victims?"

C: "It seems the attackers did their thing during a family birthday party or something."

M: "According to the Inkpaper, the victims were all the members of the Starli family."

The two Inklings were struck with horror. They ran back to the apartment they stayed at. They called the Squid Sisters' phone. Marie answered immediately.

"The attackers were Elites! I saw them in the footage!" Alaska shrieked.

They chatted a bit about the recent news and hung up.

Cloro began to cry again. "All of our family..."

Alaska tried to comfort her brother. "Don't you think we should tell them?"

"Not yet. Especially not now of all times. This has to be hard for them. They were friends with the Starli family."

Alaska pulled off her gloves to reveal an S shaped mark on her hand.

"You're right, Inklo." Cloro, also known as Inklo, looked up and smiled a bit.

"Look who's talking, Inkla Starli."


	7. Inklie's Journal

Callie flipped through the pages of the 'borrowed' journal. "Why did you want this Marie?"

Marie turned toward her cousin. "Remember the Starli Shooting?"

"Yeah..."

"The Elites weren't attacking anyone like they normally do. They aimed their attack at the Starlis. They wanted a certain Inkling or Inklings dead."

"I know that. It scares me. But how does the journal help?"

"In order for it to be here now, it would have had to survive the explosion and flames. And for that to happen, someone would have had to bring it to Rose's home. Rose could be an eyewitness of the shooting."

"Makes sense"

They flipped through the journal that Inklie had had since she was five. They gathered info for the rest of the morning.


	8. Inklie's Dualies and the Missing Diary

Inkopolis Square. 2:00 PM

Rose charged to the lobby. She couldn't be late! Alaska and Cloro were already there, waiting for her. They quietly walked to a vacant section of the lobby to chat. Rose noticed Cloro was busy on his phone. "Nice weapons, Four. Where did you get them?" Alaska seemed interested. Rose suddenly was shy. "I... I got them from a friend my age. She was really good with them. She died two years ago in a fire, and these Splat Dualies and a journal were all that was left. But yesterday, it was stolen. I had it in a secret compartment, and carp if they find it! I was like, 'oh my cod! I lost half of what is left of her!"

Cloro was still typing, with the Squid Sisters.

Cl: She says you took a journal.

Ca: It was Inklie Stardew's! It could solve the mystery behind the attack!

Ma: AND you know what? It's entries go beyond the attack. Inklie is out there somewhere.

Cloro called Alaska over and explained in Octese, a language Rose still needed to learn. Her eyes widened.

"Told you." Alaska spoke in Squiddish.

Rose was suspicious. "Told him what?"

Cloro changed the subject. "Whatever, let's play turf.

The trio ran into the lobby.

**Sorry for the wait and short chapter! I have a lot of school work this year.**

**Until next time...**

**Stay Fresh!**


End file.
